The invention relates to a microphone system having a base station and having a microphone module, wherein the base station is designed to receive audio information and/or test information, transmitted on an operating frequency, wirelessly from the microphone module, wherein the base station has a reception analysis module and/or is coupled to the latter which is designed for analyzing the quality of reception of the audio information and/or of the test information at a number of possible transmitting frequencies. The invention also relates to a method for selecting an operating frequency for such a microphone system and a computer program.
Wireless microphones are used in a plurality of applications such as concerts, discussions, theater performances, operas etc. The wireless microphones are usually connected to a transmitter which transmits the audio signals captured by the microphone to a base station via a transmitting frequency. Starting from the base station, the audio signals are then forwarded to recording devices, amplifiers etc. In the case of larger events, it is quite normal that a multiplicity of such wireless microphones are used. Considering, for example, a concert, more than 40 or 50 wireless microphones are often used in parallel operation. Due to this parallel operation, the necessity arises to match the transmitting frequencies of the individual wireless microphones to one another in such a manner that a separate channel is allocated to each wireless microphone. The installation of the wireless microphones is thus involved and complicated.
In printed document DE 10035824 A1 which may well form the nearest prior art, a system for controlling mobile transmitting and/or receiving devices connected wirelessly to a central processing unit is described. The central processing unit and the transmitting and/or receiving devices are connected via means for bidirectional communication providing for a simple configuration of the transmitting and/or receiving devices. By means of the system, a higher-level administration, selection and control of the operating parameters of the wireless transmission links is possible.